omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jupitermon
Character Synopsis Jupitermon is a God Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Jupiter/Zeus, the Roman/Greek god of thunder, weather, and the sky. One of the "Olympos XII", it is a Digimon that rules over thunder and weather as the god that presides over the skies, and is Junomon's partner. It is always judging good and evil on the battlefield, and metes out divine punishment to those who choose evil. It makes the decisions dispassionately, wholly excluding any emotion from its judgments. It is said that if someone who continues to disagree with Jupitermon's judgment challenges Jupitermon and wins, the judgment will be overruled, but it said that none yet exist who could overturn it. It is similar to Plutomon as far as punishing evil, but it will not admit Plutomon to the Olympos XII due to its cruelty, and its said that there's always been a longstanding discord between the two. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-B | At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C | Low 2-C | At least 2-C, likely higher Verse: Digimon Name: Aegiomon | Aegiochusmon (Holy) | Jupitermon | Jupitermon Wrath Mode Gender: Technically genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Champion Level Vaccine-Type God Man Digimon | Ultimate Level Vaccine-Type God Man Digimon | Mega Level Vaccine-Type God Man Digimon, Member and Leader of the Olympos XII Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation, Deals additional damage against Virus-Type or "Evil" enemies, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant. | All previous abilities to a much greater extent. | Light Manipulation, Flight | Energy Manipulation, Flight | Darkness Manipulation, Flight | Plant Manipulation, Flight | Vastly improved versions of previous abilities, possibly Durability Negation with Wide Plasment. Destructive Ability: At least Country Level (Fought Minotarumon, whose punches are capable of producing earthquakes. Should Scale to other Adult Class Digimon) | At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Stood up to Bacchusmon, one of the members of the Olympos XII) | Universe Level+ (Is a member of the Olympos XII, who rival the Royal Knights in power, should be the strongest member of the Olympos XII as its leader. Stronger than before.) | At least Multi-Universe Level+, likely higher (Presumably superior to base, but to what level is unknown). Can possibly bypass conventional durability with Wide Plasment. Speed: Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Minotarumon, who managed to fight Raidramon for a brief period in Digimon Adventure 02) | Infinite (Can keep up with Bacchusmon) | Infinite (Is a member of the Olympos XII, who rival the Royal Knights) Lifting Ability: Superhuman Striking Ability: Country Class | At least Universal, likely Universal+ | Multi-Universal+ Durability: Country Level (Defeated Minotarumon while defending other Digimon nearby from its attacks) | At least Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Withstood Bacchusmon's roar) | Universe Level+ | At least Multi-Universe Level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, as far away as the sound can carry it for his flute | Extended melee range | Extended melee range with his hammers, several hundred kilometers with lightning (Can create and control thunderclouds) | Infinite with Punish Judge. Intelligence: Has the mentality of a kind, young boy. Due to his amnesia, he is somewhat naive and clueless, but he can be perceptive at times, manipulating the situation to lead enemies away from nearby innocents. | As Jupitermon he is a master of combat comparable to the Royal Knights. Discarding his emotions in favor of impartiality, he is ruthless in combat towards those he deems evil. Weaknesses: Aegiomon is something of a pacifist and doesn't like to fight, only bringing its full power to bear when someone he cares about is in danger, Attract Echo only works for as long as Aegiomon is able to play it | Somewhat arrogant as Jupitermon and has an animosity with Plutomon Versions: Aegiomon | Aegiochusmon (All variations) | Jupitermon | Wrath Mode Other Attributes List of Equipment: His flute, Syrinx | The two shields mounted on his arms | His hammers | A giant sword Notable Attacks/Techniques: Aegiomon * Attract Echo: Aegiomon plays a special tune that captures the attention of all who hear it, eventually eliminating their sense of self and forcing them to focus on Aegiomon alone, providing opportunities for other Digimon to pursue or escape the target(s). * Iron Thrust: Aegiomon hurls a sharp, backwards kick with the goat legs he prides himself upon. * Stun Beat Blow: Charges his fists with the electricity circulating within his body, attacking the nervous system to numb and slow down opponents. Aegiochusmon * Lightning Pile: Forms a pile out of lightning before throwing it down on his foe from above to pin them to the ground. Should they be struck by even one of these piles, all subsequently piles will strike without fail no matter where they're thrown from. * Bolt Break Knockdown: Rushes in and attacks with its fists shrouded in lightning from its horn. * Charging Strike: Uses its leg strength for a high speed charge that stabs the opponent's head with its horn. Aegiochusmon Blue * Peneto Laser: Fires a beam from the fingertips of its Mechanization Powered Arm. * Wing Cutter: Slashes the opponent with the wings on its back while flying. * Powered Ignition: Gathers energy in the palm of the Mechanization Powered Arm while its attached, then releases it in a charge. Aegiochusmon Green * Bramble Bite: Changes the thorns at the end of its Buster into an evil spirit that bites the enemy. * Plant Zone Cradle: Fires thorns from all over its body in all directions. * Charging Strike: Uses its powerful legs for a high speed charge that stabs its horn into the opponent's head. Jupitermon * Mabolt: Jupitermon's clashes with his opponents automatically generate tiny thunderclouds with each blow, automatically striking foes Jupitermon deems evil or interrupt its arbitration. * Punish Judge: Jupitermon engraves a seal onto a target, granting temporary respite from his wrath unless he decides to deem them evil, smiting them with an immense electric current. * Wide Plasment: Converts its body into extremely high-voltage plasma, inflicting divine punishment all around itself so that all those who are touched by it are completely disintegrated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Digimon Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Gods Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Namco Bandai Category:Time Benders Category:Cosmic Beings